


A Tale of Luscious Liplock

by Wendymypooh



Series: A Tale of [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story in the series of seven vignettes called 'A Tale Of' Nathan Jackson and Rain Eban share a romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Luscious Liplock

Nathan Jackson blinked away the salty perspiration stinging his dark eyes as he continued with the intricate surgery he was doing. A young woman and her elderly aunt were traveling through Four Corners by stagecoach when she suddenly became ill, and she was brought to his clinic. After examining her thoroughly, and consulting his medical books, he had diagnosed her with an abscessed appendix. 

He had immediately obtained permission to perform emergency surgery from her aunt, and set to work preparing his clinic for the operation. The conditions he was forced to operate under were less than desirable, and with a heat wave plaguing the area water supplies were scarce. His own water storage was drastically depleted by the time his tools, the operating area, his hands, and the area on Miss Roberts’ body he would be cutting into was cleaned and sterilized. By the time, the operation would be over and his equipment would be sterilized again, the rest of his personal water supply would be gone. 

A wet cloth was pressed to his forehead, and Nathan relished the bit of coolness it provided. Rain Eban had recently arrived in town to spend time with him. Their relationship had grown over the months they had known each other. It was time now to see if they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. Rain willingly took on the role of his assistant, aiding him in anyway she could. Having her there was a blessing. She seemed to anticipate his next request, and would have the necessary tool ready for him. 

Nathan completed the operation, washed up, and then stepped outside onto the porch to fill in the elder Miss Roberts on her niece’s condition. Once he had finished speaking with the older woman, Nathan wearily stepped back into his clinic. He checked on his patient to make sure she was resting comfortably, before retiring to his bedroom. He removed his soiled shirt, shoes, and socks, and was in the process of unfastening his pants when his bedroom door opened. Rain walked in to the room carrying a bucket of water, bar of soap, washrag, and towel.

“What are you doing?” Nathan inquired. 

Rain did not respond to his question as he approached him. She set the bucket of water, washcloth, towel, and soap onto the floor, pressed a hand to his bare chest, and propelled him backward onto his bed. She kneeled in front of him, dampened the washcloth in the bucket, and began lathering soap on it. Rain reached out to press the wet, soapy cloth to Nathan’s chest, but he caught her wrist and held it. 

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Rain replied and pulled her hand free of Nathan’s hold grasp.

Nathan sucked in a startled breath as the cool cloth touched his heated, soiled skin. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of the wet material sliding soothingly over his flushed torso as Rain continued with her tender ministrations. When he felt her fingertips caress the waist of his denims, Nathan’s eyes popped open. He gazed into Rain’s beautiful dark eyes and saw love and passion shining back at him. He leaned forward, pressed his lips to her soft, compliant ones, and felt electricity surge through his weary body. He plied her luscious lips open with his tongue, and he heard Rain moan in response as the kiss deepened. Nathan drew Rain off her kneed and onto the bed beside him as the kiss deepened, their desires ignited, and their love served.


End file.
